To Wander Back
by Patriot1776
Summary: Songfic Oneshot. Kagome brings her CD player back with her, and the song she sings while listening to it one day touches Sango deeply.


To Wander Back

Songfic Oneshot by: Patriot1776

Song: _Cabin on the Hill_, by Lester Flatt & Earl Scruggs

The last few weeks had been a little boring. They had been going around in circles it seemed in their shard hunt, and Naraku's trail had gone cold again. But Kagome had been keeping things from getting too boring. She had brought a magical music machine with strange headgear (read: personal CD player) with her this time and had been singing along with the strange music it played. Thanks to her too, the others had started to learn bits and pieces of English, from her translating what she had been singing sometimes into their language. One afternoon, while they had stopped to rest and to have a snack, they saw her open it up and put one of those strange, shiny circles into it, close it and start to sing again. This time, Sango immediately recognized what she had started singing and asked her to share the headgear. The music was unlike any she had heard before, but she understood the words and it struck a chord with her.

……………………………..

_There's a happy childhood home (There's a happy childhood home)_

_In my memory I can see (In my memory I can see)_

_Standing out upon the hill (Standing out upon the hill)_

'_Neath the shadow of the tree ('Neath the shadow of the tree)_

_If I only had my way (If I only had my way)_

_It would give my heart a thrill (It would give my heart a thrill)_

_Just to simply wander back (Just to simply wander back)_

_To the Cabin on the Hill (To the Cabin on the Hill)_

_Oh I want to wander back (Oh I want to wander back)_

_To the Cabin on the Hill (To the Cabin on the Hill)_

'_Neath the shadow of the tree ('Neath the shadow of the tree)_

_I would like to linger still (I would like to linger still)_

_Just to be with those I love (Just to be with those I love)_

_Joy my heart would overfill (Joy my heart would overfill)_

_And I want to wander back (And I want to wander back)_

_To the Cabin on the Hill (To the Cabin on the Hill)_

………………………………...

"Kagome, where did this music come from? I know it's from the future, but it seems to have a real homely feel to it and it doesn't sound futuristic, if you get my meaning, except for the strange language." Sango then asked as she continued to listen, her eyes watering up some from the words of the song.

"That music is not native to this land. It comes from a faraway land to the east that lies across a great sea (_AN: United States)_. In this era, Japan hasn't even heard of it yet. Yet in my time, this faraway land is one of Japan's BIGGEST allies and friends, and Japan trades heavily with it. This music is a kind of native folk music of it. Why do you like it so much, Sango?" Kagome then asked.

"It's this particular song I like so much. It tells me there's others who truly know how I feel when you can't go back to where you grew up. Although we can still go back to the exterminators' village to visit, its not a happy place for me anymore. It's no longer the happy place of my childhood it once was, since everybody's gone." Sango said as a tear started to roll down her face. Kagome then put her arms around her dear friend to comfort her at that, as the music continued.

……………………………..

_But the saddest of it all (But the saddest of it all)_

_I can nevermore return (I can nevermore return)_

_To that happy childhood home (To that happy childhood home)_

_Matters not how much I yearn (Matters not how much I yearn)_

_If I only had my way (If I only had my way)_

_It would give my heart a thrill (It would give my heart a thrill)_

_Just to simply wander back (Just to simply wander back)_

_To the Cabin on the Hill (To the Cabin on the Hill)_

_Oh I want to wander back (Oh I want to wander back)_

_To the Cabin on the Hill (To the Cabin on the Hill)_

'_Neath the shadow of the tree ('Neath the shadow of the tree)_

_I would like to linger still (I would like to linger still)_

_Just to be those I love (Just to be with those I love)_

_Joy my heart would overfill (Joy my heart would overfill)_

_And I want to wander back (And I want to wander back)_

_To the Cabin on the Hill (To the Cabin on the Hill)_

……………………………….

When the song finished, Sango handed the headgear back to her.

"Kagome, you've got to bring more of that music back with you. I'm starting to like it. Where'd you get it anyway?" she then asked.

"Well, the teacher in one of my classes, they teach that strange language. The last time I was home and at school, he asked us to pick up some of this music and listen to it to help get a better understanding of the language, and also to get a sampling of a different folk culture too. I'll bring some more then, next time more happy sounding stuff." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, I'm glad to hear then that the simple ways Miroku and I are used to here haven't disappeared completely in your time." Sango then said with a slight smile. They were back on their way shortly thereafter.

_-_

_Author's Notes:_

_The third of what I'm now calling my Bluegrass Songfic series. If I write another one, I think I'm going to put them all together as a single multi-chapter series._

_Anyway, the song in this one, 'Cabin on the Hill' is a big favorite of mine, because of what its about. The artists, Lester Flatt & Earl Scruggs were the bluegrass duo that enjoyed the most commercial success among bluegrass artists in the 1950's and 1960's. This song, 'Cabin on the Hill', was one of their biggest hits._

_Another one of Flatt & Scrugg's songs, 'The Ballad of Jed Clampett', from 1963, was the only bluegrass song to ever reach no. 1 on Billboard's Top 40 list, and was the inspiration for one of the icon shows of classic TV,"The Beverly Hillbillies". If you've seen any episode of The Beverly Hillbillies, you've heard 'The Ballad of Jed Clampett', as the song was the show's opening theme song for each episode._


End file.
